Need a Little Time
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Hugo's feelings for his friend, Lucian, are something he doesn't wish to share. But maybe Lucian's own feelings will change that.


_**Written for the Through the Universe Challenge on TGS (ecstatic)**_

 _ **Unofficially written for the Gobstones Challenge on Hogwarts (white stone: future, A- serenity**_ _,_ _ **P- "If arseholes could fly, this place would be an airport."**_ _ **the T was lazy but I couldn't fit that in and as it's unoficial, I've left it out.**_

 _ **Written for the Ultimate Writer's Challenge: write a slash fic**_

* * *

 **Need a Little Time**

"Oh, give it a rest, you useless piece of sh-"

"Rose! Just drop it, will you?"

Hugo Weasley glanced around the Gryffindor common room, not for the first time feeling like he didn't belong here. Everyone had stopped to watch the argument that had broken out between his sister and Jason Ashby. The two were glaring at each other, and Hugo knew Rose was moments away from drawing her wand on him.

And Hugo didn't want - or need - that.

"No, Hugo," Rose said, not taking her eyes from his tormentor. "He needs to stop with his ridiculous bullying."

"That's right, Weasley," Ashby mocked, turning to Hugo. "Hide behind your big sister while she fights your battles for you. It's a pity Mum and Dad aren't here either."

The next moment, James and Albus lunged forward to prevent Rose from slapping the seventh year in the face - or worse - while Lily tugged on Hugo's arm.

"Let's go," she whispered, but Hugo shook her off. He couldn't fight Ashby, but he didn't want to run either.

"Let me at him!" Rose cried, fighting her cousins' hold on him. "Let me get my hands around his tiny little -"

"Just STOP!" Hugo bellowed, startling not only his family, but Ashby as well. No one had ever heard him raise his voice above a whisper - at least not at school. They all stared at him, and Hugo winced. "Just… stop," he added, his voice low now.

"But Hu -"

"No," Hugo said. "No. Just stop." He turned from his sister, his cousins, and James Ashby and headed for his dormitory. Halfway up, he ran into the last person he wished to see.

"I heard," Lucian Finnigan whispered, his tone sympathetic.

Hugo said nothing. He simply stared into the fourth year's eyes.

"It's got to stop," Lucian continued, breaking eye contact. Hugo didn't miss the hesitation at doing so. "It's not like you can help -"

"Being gay?" Hugo snapped, trying to push past the boy. "What would you know?"

"Hugo -"

"You're perfectly straight, aren't you?" Hugo continued, his viciousness taking his friend by surprise. "You're normal. You don't have people like James Ashby calling you… calling you names just because of who you fancy, do you?"

"No, but I…"

Hugo shook his head. He hadn't meant to get so angry, especially Lucian, who was the one person apart from his sister and cousins who seemed to still want to be his friend. But that made it even worse. Hugo didn't want to be _just friends_ with Lucian. Even him being as close as he was… on the stairs…

"Just let me be," he whispered, pushing past and making his way up to the fifth year dormitories. Oh how he wished Lucian could make things better.

…

Hugo's nightmares that night were interrupted by an evasive dream. There was Jason Ashby, mocking him, teasing him for fancying boys. Rose was there, of course, defending his honour and making matters worse. And then Lucian appeared from nowhere, taking Hugo gently by the hand, smiling and leading him away.

They went to a secluded part of the castle, where it was just the two of them. Lucian hadn't let go of his hand as he moved even closer, his body closing the gap between them. He smiled up at Hugo, flicking his brown hair out of his eyes like he always did.

Hugo's heart hammered in his chest. Was this really happening? Surely this wasn't happening. This was…

"I do fancy you, Hugo," he whispered, his voice seductive as his lips drew closer to Hugo's. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

Hugo's breath quickened, Lucian's lips not reaching his fast enough. He'd waited for this moment, for this exact moment Lucian would realise, and it was drawing nearer now, ever so closer.

Just before his mouth closed around Hugo, Lucian looked up and smirked. "You disgust me."

Hugo's eyes flashed open, his breathing heavy and his heart still going a million miles an hour in his chest. It took him a moment to realise it had just been a dream, that Lucian hadn't actually said that - he hadn't said _any_ of it - and his only company was Ashby, standing over him.

"Does he know, Weasley?" Ashby mocked. "Does he know you're getting off to him each night? Calling his name, wanting him…"

Hugo shifted uncomfortably in his bed, Ashby far too close for his liking. It was only then he realised the stickiness between his legs. He flushed.

Ashby shook his head, his wand light revealing a disturbing sneer across his face. "Merlin, if you were my brother, I wouldn't be defending you. I'd be chucking you out to the beasts in the Forbidden Forest." With that, he extinguished his wand and Hugo heard him climb back into bed.

Still recovering from the shock, Hugo lay there for some moments, staring up at the ceiling, feeling embarrassed and frightened over what had happened. It wasn't the first dream he'd had of Lucian, but that had been the closest he'd come to -

Hugo shook his head. It had only been a dream. All those times he'd thought maybe the younger boy was just in denial, all those fleeting glances… it was just hope. If there was a chance between them, surely Lucian would have said something by now.

…

"Hey."

Hugo recoiled at the touch, spinning around to find Lucian grinning back at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

 _Scare me_? Hugo thought. _As if you could scare me._ No, he'd jumped because it had been unexpected having Lucian's hand on his back. Extremely pleasant, but unexpected.

"Do you want to head to Honeydukes today when we go into Hogsmeade?" Lucian asked.

It was common for the two of them to go together, sometimes with Lucian's twin brother tagging along. But every time he asked, it still made Hugo's heart skip a beat.

"Oh… sure."

"My brother has himself a girlfriend," Lucian said. "So it'll just be the two of us."

Hugo forced back a smile. He knew nothing would amount to it, but the days Lucian's twin didn't come, were the days Hugo was the happiest.

"Sounds good," he said.

…

"Ashby hasn't given you anymore trouble, has he?" Lucian asked as they left Honeydukes and made their way slowly down the long street. They each carried a bag of sweets, Hugo's much bigger than Lucian's.

"No, not really," Hugo lied.

Lucian seemed to understand. He shook his head. "If arseholes could fly, this place would be an airport."

Hugo smiled at his use of Muggle terminology. He'd taught Lucian that.

"I'm serious," Lucian said. "They're everywhere. Being gay isn't an issue. You're a good bloke, Hugo. Everyone who matters knows that."

"Thanks," Hugo muttered.

"Hey, fancy a Butterbeer?" Lucian then asked, pointing to the Three Broomsticks.

"Sure," Hugo responded. "Why not."

The small pub was packed to the brim with Hogwarts students, all stopping in for a much needed rest. The pair found a small table at the back, out of sight.

"These days are good," Lucian sighed, setting his bag of sweets on the table. He offered a genuine smile. "Hey, I'll buy you a Butterbeer."

"You don't have -"

"Nah, but I want to!"

Before Hugo could argue any further, Lucian disappeared to the counter.

…

It was a slow walk pack, Lucian and Hugo full from three Butterbeers and food - all that had come at the expense of Lucian. Hogsmeade at thinned and if they didn't get back soon, Professor Longbottom would probably have them both on detention for giving Gryffindor a bad name.

Yet, neither of them made had intention to move faster.

"You know," Lucian began, a look of mischief developing on his face, "we could just sneak back and spend some more time here."

"What?" Hugo asked, shocked by the suggestion. "But it's against the rules!" Getting into trouble was not in Hugo's nature. That was his sister, always pushing the boundaries and giving people reason to worry. Hugo… Hugo was comfortable complying to all rules and boundaries that were set.

"Well, I know that…" Lucian sighed. "Alright, forget it."

Perhaps the Butterbeer had gotten to him, or perhaps he was just desperate, but Hugo saw something that resembled disappointment in Lucian and cursed himself. When did he ever get to be alone with him? And alone in a whole village…

"You know what?"

"Hm?"

"Let's do it. Let's spend a few more hours here."

Lucian's smile widened and turning around, they ran back down the path, Lucian claiming he'd left his scarf behind.

…

Hogsmeade was peaceful without the students, the serenity overwhelming Hugo and making him wish more than ever that he and Lucian simply weren't friends. There was an air of romanticism about this place, yet no one to share it with.

"I fancy another drink," Lucian said after they'd visited all the shops again.

"Rosmerta will never allow it," Hugo said. "She's Hogwarts informer when we aren't doing the right thing."

"You're right." Lucian grinned. "Hey, come with me."

"To where?"

"It's a surprise!"

Hugo followed, nervous about what Lucian had in mind. But it didn't take long for him to realise his friend had just led him to a clearing. It was a place many students hung out at in winter, because there was plenty of snow and space around. There was no snow now, but it overlooked mountains beyond and in the distance, they could see Hogwarts.

"Nice, isn't it?"

Hugo had never seen it at this time of day, but it was nice. Beautiful, even. He smiled.

"See, breaking the rules sometimes can be useful. If we hadn't… you wouldn't be seeing this."

 _If we hadn't, we wouldn't be alone right now._

Hugo turned to Lucian. Despite him being almost a year younger, Lucian was much the same height and stockier. He was a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and had been since his second year - a fact that Hugo found highly unfair. Neither of his parents had been Quidditch players during their time - at least not good ones. Quidditch was in Hugo's blood, yet he was useless at it and even in his fifth year, couldn't make the team.

"What are you staring at me like that for?" Lucian asked, uncertainty in his voice.

Hugo looked away quickly, realising he'd been watching the younger boy in a way he probably shouldn't have been. "Sorry." A moment later, he looked back, only to find Lucian staring at him. He seemed confused, as if he was trying to solve a difficult problem.

"I'm okay with you being gay, you know?" Lucian said after a moment.

"I know," Hugo replied. Lucian was just about the only one.

"But, I don't… I'm not -"

Despite having known that, the truth still hurt. Hearing it, finally, was like receiving a dagger to the chest.

Hugo nodded, not denying his own feelings.

"I've known for a while, you know," Lucian said. "About how you felt. It doesn't bother me, not really."

Hugo said nothing.

"But I -"

"You're just not gay," Hugo finished. "I get it."

Lucian shook his head, taking a step closer to Hugo. Now that he was aware of how Lucian felt, the closeness was uncomfortable.

"It's not that," he said, his voice soft, gentle. "I like you, Hu. I do. I just -"

"Not in that way?" Hugo offered.

"No. Will you shut up and let me finish, please?"

Hugo stared at him.

"Having a friend who's gay is one thing, but _being_ gay is another."

Hugo said nothing as Lucian took another step. His body was only inches from Hugo's now, he could smell his breath.

"I have feelings, Hu. Confusing feelings. Feelings I didn't want to have."

Hugo's heart pounded in his chest.

"I don't know how to deal with them. This wasn't part of my plan."

"What plan?" Hugo asked, albeit cautiously.

"To like girls."

"You mean… you don't?"

Lucian shook his head. "When I said I liked you, Hu, I meant it. And I know how you feel about me. And I'm finally ready to admit that I feel the same way. I'm just not ready to… act on it yet."

"Oh."

Lucian smiled, holding out his hand and offering it to Hugo. Hugo stared at it for a long moment, unsure if the offer was genuine. Lucian nodded.

"But maybe, as a start, we can walk back. Together?"

This had suddenly turned out better than Hugo had hoped for. Although inside he felt ecstatic about this, he kept it down, not wanting to frighten Lucian. Slowly was better than nothing. In fact, it was better than anything he'd ever experienced before.

Hand-in-hand, they began the walk back to the castle, Hugo suddenly not caring if they got in trouble or not. Even a year's detention would be worth this moment.

"So tell me," Lucian said, breaking the blissful silence that had fallen between them, "if one day I was ready to kiss you, would you be okay with that?"

 _More than okay._

"Yes."

Lucian nodded. "Okay. I'll keep that in mind."

Hugo grinned. He hoped that that one day would be sooner rather than later.

* * *

 _ **It feels good to have written something again! My RL has just been completely and utterly crazy that I've had no time to write. This is un-betad so if there's any errors, I'm sorry. I was just keen to publish haha.**_


End file.
